The Love Like No Other
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Noah and his yaoi sister Jasmine joining another Total Drama season, but there a problem. Noah and Jasmine are not really what they think they are. Plus Noah fall in love Cody and now Noah need to save Cody from anything.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Like No Other**

**Summary: Noah and his yaoi sister Jasmine joining another Total Drama season, but there a problem. Noah and Jasmine are not really what they think they are. Plus Noah fall in love Cody and now Noah need to save Cody from anything.**

**A/N:Omg I didn't make Total Drama stories a long time ago. Wow it like this is the first time oh well I hope u like it! And I don't own Total Drama or/and characters but me and the rest.**

**Noah P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm in another one of Chris's new season. Plus my sister Jasmine is coming and she is annoying! She a yaoi freak. She keep on wishing that me and Cody are dating and it's never going happen. I don't get her or her friends. "Hey Noah what up?" Cody said. "Um nothing." I said feeling stupid. "I heard your sister is coming this season she is hot." I rolled my eyes. "What she is! Anyways we going to be roommates is it great?" Roommates with Cody? I don't really mind, but it's Jasmine she going to so happy when she finds out and then she going to spy on me! Do you even know she have a camara that she build? She so crazy she like Izzy, but in a yaoi way. "Yeah that great. Wonderful." I sighed.

Cody and I put our stuff down in our room. "Wow is this place is awesome?" He asked. "Yeah really awesome. Just great." Being sarcastic as always. "Noah stop being sarcastic someday someone is going beat you up for being sarcastic." He putting his cloths away. "Aren't you going put your cloths in the dresser?" He asked. "Naw I do it later." He rolled his eyes. I read a book while he putting his cloths dresser. "I'm done! You want play some video games?" "No I'm too busy reading." He sighed. "I'm going to be with Trent ok?" I nodded. "Ok see you later!" And he closed the door. I sighed. I get up from the bed and I grabbed my wand. "Well well well look we have here. Noah is using magic everybody! Is it shocking?" Jasmine said. I rolled my eyes. "It's not first Jasmine." I said. "Naw shit I mean like it's like you never use magic for anything!" "You know you use magic like 2,4,7." Jasmine laughed. "You know it!" Acting ghetto already she love acting ghetto. "Don't do that." "Sorry you too lazy to put your cloths in there." "No I just don't want Cody to see my stuff." I made all cloths in the dresser. "There now I need to hide this wand." "Maybe you should hide it in your dresser." "Whatever." I hide my wand in my dresser. "Ok Noah I'm go back to my room with Izzy." She poof out here. I sighed. Later I heard foot step so I pretend I was reading my book the whole time. Someone opened the door. "Hey Noah still reading that book uh?" Cody said. "Yeah I am." I go back to reading. "Hey you want do something instead of reading a boring book?" I rolled my eyes and then later I sighed. "Fine so what you want do?" I put my book down. "How about play games that Jasmine wish she could play them." "No Jasmine don't have wishes that she want to play." "How about play the rap star game?"**(good old days we use to play with them until now.)** "Ok we could do that." Cody and I was playing the rap star until 3:30pm.

Later Cody and I sat down in my bed doing nothing. "So do you like someone?" Cody said. I blush a little. "Well no not really I guess." I said. "You guess? Oh come on Noah tell me please." He got a little closer. "Yeah I do like someone that person I like is super cute, gorgous eyes, and nice hair." "Really who?" I blushed ever more. I can't just tell him I like him. He is straight not gay or bisexual. "I can't tell you. I just like to keep this to myself." "Ok I understand if you ready to tell I be here." I nodded. "So what you want do?" I asked. "Um we could play video games?" I smiled at him at his cute little face.

**Cody P.O.V**

He smiled at me. And later I smiled at him back because he is hot. Wait did I say that? I want know who do he like through. "So are we going to play it or not?" He asked. "Oh sorry I forget."

Later we stop play video game at 8:30pm we was play Midnight club LA **(it's fun to play that)**. Later I got hungry. "Hey Noah do you want me to get you some food?" I asked. "No thanks Jasmine and I are going out. See you later Cody!" Noah walked away. I sighed. I wish Noah didn't leave. And then I got me some food and ate it. At 9:10pm Noah returned. "Where did you go a far away place?" I asked so worry about him. "No I didn't you must be worry about me." He closed the door. "I just don't want you kill or anything." "Ok I'm here now happy?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to bed ok?" He went in and grabbed some cloths. I change my cloths right here. And then Noah dress up so fast that I only have pants on. "You dress up that fast?" I asked in shock. "Yeah I'm quick doing that. Listen I wait in bathroom until you ready."

Later when I was ready I was about to say it. "Great now let's go to bed." Noah was on his bed. "How you know I was ready?" I asked. "Cody I'm genious ok?" Noah went under ther covers and went to bed. I went to sleep.

**Noah P.O.V**

Later I use magic to dress up and I opened the door. I saw Cody shirtless. "You dress up that fast?" He asked in shock. "Yeah I'm quick doing that. Listen I wait bathroom until you ready." I closed the door.

Later I could tell that Cody done by now so I opened the door when he was about to say he was ready. "Great now let's go to bed." I got on my bed. "How you know I was ready?" He asked. "Cody I'm genious ok?" Thinking a good liar for him. I went under the covers and pretend I went to sleep. Later I saw Cody went to bed. I opened my eyes watch him sleeping. 'I wonder it feel to touch his hair.' I thought. I sighed. 'Why he have to smell so delious that I want eat him up it's bad enough that I drink blood for breakfast and dinner.' I sighed. 'Stupid vampire power.' My sister and I are vampires and wizards.

**A/N:ok i hope you like it! Sorry for the errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi ppl! I'm here for the next chapter and I think it just like twilight so yeah tell me if this need to be crossover or not.**

**Cody P.O.V**

I woke up and I look at Noah's bed. Where is Noah I wonder. I got up and dress and get some food. While I was eating my food I talk to my friend. "Hey Trent what up?" I said. "Nothing you?" He asked. "Nothing I just wondering where is Noah at. I didn't see him this morning." "Mmm that unlike him maybe he woke up early." "I know, but when he wakes up early he wait for me to wake up." "Wow that so weird." Later Owen came. "Hey where is Noah?" He asked. "I have no idea." I said. "NOAH IS MISSING?" Owen freak out. "Dude calm down Noah is..." I got cut. "Right here." Noah said behind me. I turned around. "Dude where were you?" Trent asked. "None of your business." Noah sat down. "Dude why you didn't wait for me to wake up as you usual do?" I asked him. "Because I don't want to ok?" I nodded. "Hey are you going get something to eat?" Trent asked. "No I'm not really hungry these days." I was shock. "You don't eat no more?" Owen asked. "I do. Listen I'm going back to my room." Noah left. "Wait Noah I need to ask you something!" I ran after Noah.

Later I follow him at the forest I looked around for him. I didn't see him. "Noah where are you?" I shouted. He appear out of no where. "Cody I should told you this before." Noah said. "What is it Noah?" I asked. "I'm a vampire and a wizard." I was shock. "So this is why you don't eat." He nodded. "Oh that cool I just learn that you're a vampire and a wizard." He pushed me against the log. "Listen Cody my sister is also a vampire and a wizard. So I need you to don't tell anybody ok?" He lean closer. I looked his eyes. Man they so gorgous! Wait I'm straight or am I? I nodded. "Ok then I also need to save you from anything because you're my friend." He got so close that our lips are touching. I nodded. My heart was racing because he grabbed my leg on his hip. I put my hands on his face. Later he kissed me and closed my eyes. I go under his shirt to touch his body. We stop kissing for some air. "So we a couple now?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "I love you Noah." "I love you too Cody." I hugged him.

We was at our room holding hands while watching tv. Later we heard well Noah heard somebody coming so we stop holding hands. "Ok ready to do your first challage?" Chris asked. "Not really." Noah said. I smiled at him. Chris rolled his eyes. "Too bad now come on!" We left our room for the first challage. "Ok people we have a new girls! Jasmine, Cherry, Cookie, and Alex!" They came. "Ok your first challage is make me a video!" "Um what type of video?" Gwen asked. "A funny video. But first I need make you guys into two teams." He put us into two teams. I was so glad that Noah is in the same team with me. I smiled at him and he smiled me back. "Oooh lovebirds." Duncan said. We rolled our eyes. "Ok now!" Now our team try to find a idea. Jasmine got idea. "Oooh I know! We should make do the Sundrop commerial, but Noah is going to do it so it could be comedy!" Noah was shock. "Why me? How about Duncan?" Noah said. "Noah you be perfect!" "Yeah you was always a girl." Duncan said. Everybody laugh but Noah, Jasmine, and I. "This is not the time to get some jokes Duncan! No wonder I stop being your fan!" Jasmine said. "Ok I leave your gay brother alone." Noah gets even more angry. "Ok people we have to do this we don't want to lose!" Gwen said. Later I recorded and I was enjoying Noah dancing. I blush he wink at me. "Ok we have to give this video to Chris." Jasmine said. "Jasmine just rememeber I'm the team leader ok?" Courtney said. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I don't really care." Later we give Chris our video. "Ok let see who is the best!" Chris look at videos to see which one is better. He vote for us that we have a great video so we won. I was so happy that none of us don't have to go home.

Later when we was eating food Noah and I sat alone and eat my food. Everything was going find until Duncan came. "Hey losers." We rolled our eyes. He sat down. "What you two doing alone?" Noah sighed. "We talking what else it looks like?" "Oh I don't know two boys giggling, blushing, and touching their..." Duncan was cut because Jasmine random woo tang **(or wu tang)** dance. "Get low, in ya squat, get low, in ya squat,get low, in ya squat, and swing ya arms!" Jasmine sings the song. "Jasmine will you please leave Duncan and I are talking." Noah said. "Whatever." Jasmine dances back to Izzy. "Anyways I leave your boyfriend who wish to be your boyfriend when he came to this island." And Duncan left. "I'm so glad he left. If he talks about me one more time I'm about to eat him up." Noah said. "Noah don't listen to him he just a hater. You're my monster and don't ever forget about that!" I said. Noah smiled at me and I smile at him back.

When we get to our room at 10:50pm because Noah was hungry. "Hey Cody you look tired you should go to sleep." Noah said. "What no I'm not I want be with you." Noah smiled. "I'm sorry, but you have go to sleep." "But what about you?" "I sleep when I want to." "Could you turn me to a vampire?" "No Cody now go to bed." I go get on my sleeping wear. Then I went sleep.

**Noah P.O.V**

I smiled at him when he sleep. I kissed him in the forehead and lay down and continue watch him sleep.

**A/N: Noah P.o.v is really short and sorry it took me forever to post this, but I have some problems. And i made mistake on The Birthday Party (for my babysitter's a vampire fans) on my birthday is 6 more days sorry I did that in different time. I have some good news! The Love and Death is coming back woo hoo! But that means I do ALOT of work but who gives a damn! And well this for some another fans so yeah I hope you like it! (P.S. I may make my class join in I do need 5 or 6 more ppl.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I never know that it's mostly about Cody. Well it is like Twilight so I'm put this crossover. So yeah plus I might make it M i guess or when I... Never mind plus for I got idea for my next story! It two of my shows togother! WOO HOO! I can't wait to do it! Enjoy!**

**Cody P.O.V**

I woke up and I saw Noah waiting for me to wake up. "Hey Cody did you have a good dream?" I smiled at Noah. "Are you hungry Noah because I could give you some of my blood." Noah sighed. "Cody I don't want drink your blood even though it smells so good, but still I don't want to kill you Cody because I love you ok?" I nodded. "Could you turn me to a vampire." "No Cody now go take a shower." I went to the bathroom to take a shower then I got dress and then Noah and I left our room so we could get something to eat. We sat alone and I eat my food. "So how it feels to be a vampire?" I asked him "Bad I didn't even want be a vampire, but whatever." I looked at him. "If you didn't want be a vampire then why you are one?" He sighed. "You really want know?" I nodded. "Ok it all happens when I was at my ex-boyfriend's house..."

**Noah P.O.V**

"So how it feels to be a vampire?" He asked me. "Bad I didn't even want be a vampire, but whatever." Oh no I said the wrong thing I hope he didn't hear me. He looked at me. I guess he did hear me. "If you didn't want be a vampire then why you are one?" I sighed. "You really want know?" He nodded. "Ok it all happens when I was at my ex-boyfriend's house..." I started the flashback.

_"Hey I know you're a vampire and I don't care because I'm wizard." I smiled at him_

_"Really since when?" He asked me smiling at me._

_"Since I find out that Jasmine is my annoying sister." I kissed him. He smiled at kissed my neck._

_"You smell so good." I blushed at him. "Plus I could tell you're blushing." I got on top him and kissed him._

_Later we have sex then the next day..._

I got rudely got cut from my flashback. "Wait you guys have sex?" He got freak out. "Um yeah we did." I said. "Did it feel...good?" I was shocked. "Well yeah I guess. Back to my story..."

_In night time I got a note from him and it say meet me at the forest. So I went to the forest and he smiled at me._

_"Got my note uh?" I nodded._

_"That great I want you to be a vampire like me." I was shocked._

_"No I don't want to I want to be me, myself and I." I try to escape but it was too late. He grabbed me and bite me on my neck on my right side. I fainted and I woke up at the morning. I have to put some sun glasses so I won't died. And then at night time I knocked on his door. He opened his door. _

_"Hey Noah want thank me?" I looked angry at him. _

_"How could you? You know I didn't want be a vampire, but now I have to wear these sun glasses so I won't burn and can't drink water or go swimming because of you!" I shouted._

_"Relax Noah look at the good point you with me and I won't have to eat you." I was still angry at him._

_"Whatever." I walked away for some food so I won't think about drinking blood. Then later I heared somebody in his house. I ran with my vampire powers and I shocked and super angry. "How could you first you turn me to vampire and now you CHEATING ON ME! You are a bitch I never want see you again!" I was about to leave until he grabbed my arm. "So what are you saying you don't see me anymore or you want to..." "We are over ok? Now leave me alone!" I left from his house and cried._

"Wow he cheated on you?" He asked. I nodded. "I feel bad. Don't worry Noah I'm nothing like him if I was him I won't turn you to vampire until you wanted to and I won't cheat on you because you too sexy to be cheated on." I smiled at him and about to kissed him until Duncan came being annoying as usual. "Hey losers you two was about to kiss uh? Well too bad." Cody rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" I asked. "Being annoying to you as always." "Let me guess you have no body else because Gwen hates you now." Duncan got angry. "Listen nerd Gwen and I are still going out ok? I just don't got nothing to do." I rolled my eyes. He poured some water on me. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I ran out. He was laughing while I ran out. "Noah!" Cody ran after me.

**Normal P.O.V**

Duncan laughed while Noah ran out. "Noah!" Cody ran after him. Jasmine walked up to Duncan with an angry face. "Duncan why you do that to my brother now he could be in pain!" Jasmine said. "Of water? Oh wow!" Duncan said. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I hope you get beat up like Harlod and Cody! Plus you got beat up by two nerds which it may be three if you keep on mess up with Noah!" He rolled his eyes and Jasmine walked away.

**Cody P.O.V**

I was at our room and I saw Noah upset about what happen back there. "Noah I know you are hurt, but Duncan be a jerk and you should go and tell him something like leave you alone." I said to Noah. "I can't Cody it's not the easy for a vampire. I was thinking about, but what if I try to drink his blood Cody? What I do then?" Noah asked. "I don't know Noah I don't know about this supernatual stuff because I'm new here. I born as human not a creature I wish I know what to do." I replied. Noah sighed. "I'm going to take a nap." He said. I nodded and left.

I went up to Duncan. "Duncan why you do that to Noah?" I asked. "Because it's funny you should saw how he react!" Duncan said. "I don't care you shouldn't do that Noah!" "Why he got something he is hiding?" "No listen you should just leave Noah alone because he is not a good mood." "And what are you going to do?" He gladded me and slapped me and then Noah came.

**Noah P.O.V**

I was taking nap, but I heard Cody talking to Duncan and then I heard that Duncan slapped Cody. So I ran down there without my vampire powers. I walk up to Duncan. "What wrong nerd you're angry that I slapped your man?" He asked. Cody sat down about to cry cause of the slap. "Well yeah what else I come down here?" I asked. "Whatever I guess you can't do anything about it because you're a scary gay person." And that when I couldn't hold it any longer. I punish Duncan on his face and then we started to fight. "This is so a dream come true!" Jasmine smiles. "Beat his ass Noah!" Cherry said. "Which side you guys in Noah's or Duncan's?" Cookie asked. "I'm in Noah's side because I'm his sister." Jasmine said. "I want be Noah's side." Cookie rolled her eyes. Chris broke us up from our fight. "What going on?" Chris asked. "Duncan got his ass kick!" Jasmine shouted. "Yeah he got his butt kick!" Courtney said. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "What happen that Duncan was talking to Noah and then Duncan poured water on Noah later Noah ran..." Alex got cut when Jasmine said something. "Just get to the point!" "Ok geez Noah came here and got mad at Duncan and beat him up." "See Cookie even Alex say Noah beat his ass! That just sad." Jasmine said. Cookie rolled her eyes. "Whatever I going to my room." I said. "Why so you could fuck you invisable boyfriend?" Duncan said. Noah was about to attack him again but then Chris broke us up. "Damn Chris! You kill the momment!" Jasmine said.

I was in the bathroom looking at the mirror. I saw nothing because I'm vampire. I sighed and I heard somebody coming in the bathroom. "Hey nerd." It was Duncan. I was shocked because I'm not on the mirror then he will find out that I'm a vampire. "What are you doing here? You don't supposed to be here." I said. "Whatever Chris say I have to say sorry so here it go. I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes. "Ok now could you leave I need to look at myself on the mirror." Why do I do that when I get really nervous? He looked at the mirror. "I don't see anything." I started to panic. "I'm doing a magic act yeah I'm trying to make this mirror to see myself again." I said. He looked at me weird. "I know you're lying to tell me why you or I can't see you on the mirror?" I was so nervous I turned around from his face. "Noah tell me now or else." "Or else what?" "Or else I tell everybody you're dating Cody." I rolled my eyes. "Like everybody knows that." "How about I tell Cody you wanted to fuck him." I was shocked. Ok so I want have sex with Cody, but I want him to married me if that happens and turn him to a vampire. "Just go away Duncan!" I said. "Ok I tell Cody you want to fuck him then." "I DON'T CARE JUST GO AWAY!" I screamed at Duncan. "What's up with you? You started to be weird now." Duncan started to panic. I couldn't hold my secret any longer to Duncan I have to reveal it. "You better promise you won't tell anybody." He nodded. I showed him my vamps**(i forget how to spell it) **and he was shocked. "You're a vampire?" He asked. "Not just a vampire I'm also a wizard and so as my sister. Listen if you tell somebody I will hurt you." I said. "Dude why you tell me? I could just left you alone if you told me I never know that vampires and wizards existed." "Well if you don't know now you know." "Ok then..." "Yeah I been with my sister too much."

At night somebody send me a message say 'You better bite Duncan or else your little boyfriend is going be eaten Noah remember you're a vampire and vampires could do whatever they want unless they chickens.' I was scary because if I don't bite Duncan Cody is going be eaten. I called Duncan to meet me at the forest.

"Hey Noah what's up?" I looked down. "What wrong?" "Look at this text message." Duncan read the text message. "Who send you this?" "I have no idea, but still that why I called you to meet me at the forest because I need to turn you to a vampire." I sighed. "Dude just bite me." "Ok then just don't at at the sun with sun glasses and don't drink water or go swimming Jasmine is making something to make us don't died from water she already made something to don't die from sun." "Just bite me already!" I bite Duncan's neck on the right side. I stopped biting him. "Wow this is cool. I'm finally being a vampire." He was smiling. "Yeah you could hear things from long places, you have really fast speed, and you are strong than humans." "That's cool." And Duncan and I ran to our rooms with our vampire powers.

**A/N:i hope u like it! I think it just mostly about Noah. Who knows anyways I like Radio Rebal I saw it on Wednesday i think that how you spell it anyways I love Atticus Mitchell! (I hope he not reading this O_O ) Plus sorry for errors I was thinking of changing it, but i'm too damn LAZY too do that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi ppl! i may post one of my picture today so I really hope u like it. It's going be on DeviantArt so yeah if I didn't post it today I post it soon. So I hope u like it. Plus I'm let some of my classmates coming so I hope u like it. Plus I can't make yaoi couples of them(grrr) so if you want make a yaoi couple like write or draw then go ahead I won't mind(but they will xd) so yeah plus if you want make a yuri couple of them again I won't mind. As long I'm not doing it I'm good plus I'm do their characters(i'm drawing their charcters) I hope u like it and go make some yaoi/yuri couple(s) if u like.**

**Cody P.O.V**

I woke up and I saw Noah smiling at me. "What is it?" I asked. "I want you to meet my famliy." He said. "Really that great I can't wait let me guess you let me meeting all your family that's supernatural because the rest of them at India?" He nodded. I smiled at him. "I knew it." "Ok now take a shower plus Duncan and Gwen are coming." I was shocked. "You told them?" He nodded. "Don't worry I turned Duncan a vampire and Duncan told Gwen not to tell anybody." "Why you let him to be a vampire but not me?" He sighed. "I turned him because I want you to be safe." I smiled at him. "Now hurry we going to play baseball or football." I get up and get dress to meet Noah's family.

When I was ready Noah and I went to their house. We knocked at their house and somebody open it. "Oh hey you must be Cody Noah's boyfriend." Noah rolled his eys. "Ok come in." She let us in and it was really nice. "Wow nice house. Are all you guys are vampire?" The girl nodded. "I'm Emahi where's your sister Noah?" She asked. "She coming." "Ok everybody in the living room come with me." We follow Emahi to the living room. "Hey Cody!" Gwen said. I wave to her. She walked to me. "I'm happy for you dating Noah. I never knew Noah is a vampire and a wizard which is so cool I only have a vampire boyfriend but you have a vampire wizard boyfriend." She smiled at me. "Well I guess we lucky people." She nodded. Then later Jasmine poof here. "Hey everybody!" Jasmine said. "We was having fun until you came." Noah said. "Man fuck you bitch!" Noah rolled his eyes with a smile. "Oh hey Fool!" Jasmine said. "Hey Jasmine plus I'm no longer gay." Jasmine was shock. "WHEN? I'm about to have heart attack!" Jasmine shouted. "Since I'm going out with a girl." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Hey Jasmine I miss you I have not see you since 2 years ago." The boy said. "Hey Jacob what's up and your girlfriend still going out with that rat?" Jasmine laughed. "She is not a rat ok? She a werewolf." "Do..?" Jacob rolled his eyes. This girl came. "Hey Noah's gay boyfriend." She said. "Acturally I'm bisexual." I said. "Oh so you still like girls makes serious." She rolled her eyes. "Candy don't be so mean ok? Or Noah beat your ass like he did to Duncan which it was comedy." Jasmine said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Ok let's..." Jasmine got cut because someone came. "Sorry I'm late!" The boy said. "It's ok Damon you just in time before we play baseball or football." He nodded.

We decided to play football Gwen and I didn't play it that much but we was having fun watching all the vampires running and stuff. We was having fun until these evil vampires came. "Hey Noah." The boy winked at Noah. "Oh my god Jason what are you doing here?" Noah said. "It's nice to see you too Noah. Plus I heard you have a boyfried once again. And he is human." Jason said. "He is a human and he's better than you. He don't cheat on me." I smiled at him. "Whatever he's lunch." He tried to eat me,but Noah attack him. "Listen back up or else." Noah said. "Whatever." They left. "Come on Cody." Noah grabbed my hand. "Duncan it will be best if you bring Gwen with you too." Emahi said. "Ok come on Gwen." Duncan and Gwen followed us. We was riding on a truck and went back to our rooms.

"Noah why are we leaving here you know Chris is going to be worry about us!" I said. "I know, but I rather lose this game show instead see you eaten." He help me pack my cloths. I stopped pack my cloths. "Really you rather lose this game instead watching me eaten?" I asked. He nodded and put his hand on my face then kiss me. "I can't let him eat you because I love you. You the best thing I never had." I smiled at him. "That's why I love you." He smiled at me. We was about to leave until we saw Courtney. "Where you guys going? You're can't leave because the challage is about to start." She asked. "Courtney we explain when this over, but we have to go now." Noah said. "Why Noah you belong with me Noah not him."**(I hate NoahxCourtney)** "No I belong with Cody because Cody understand me that's why I love him." He kissed me. "Ugh! I can't believe this!" Courtney ran off. "I knew that make her leave." I smiled at him and left the place.

It took us a week to drive where they was going I was worry about Noah because who drive us to some place we going is Emahi. We was here at last because now I didn't really feel good. We was at this hotel and Emahi and Damon was in the room. Later Emahi have a vison. I was drawing what the vison looks like. And then someone called me. I went outside to answer it if it was my friend Trent to see where am I. "Hello?" I said. "Listen Cody come visit me or else your friend here Trent will be eaten." Then that person hang up on me. It was Jason calling me about Trent. I must save Trent or else he be eaten.

I ran without telling the others so I could save Trent. Later I was here. "Trent where are you?" I shouted. I heard Trent voice so I ran to it, but I didn't see him. "Hello." Jason appeared. He was smelling my blood. My heart was racing because a vampire is trying to eat me. "What do you want from me?" I said. "Oh nothing just your blood." I started to panic. He was about to bite me until I put some spary on him. I was trying to ran away from him but then he ran up to me and throw me to the wall. I was blooding on my head. Later he bite me on my arm and then later I heard Noah's voice.

**Noah P.O.V**

I heard Cody is in trouble. I went there as fast as I can. Later Jason biten Cody's arm. Later we started to fight. Emahi and Jasmine is helping Cody to make him alive until they saw he got blood on his head. They couldn't do anything. Later it was up to me to save him. While Emahi, Jasmine, Damon, Jacob, Fool, and Candy taking care of Jason I was saving Cody's life. I bite the spot when Jason bite him trying save his life.

**Cody P.O.V**

Later I woke up in the hospital and I don't remember what happen. "What happen why I'm at the hospital?" I asked. "Dude you falled down the stairs I'm glad that Noah saved you." Trent said. I looked at him and go back look at Trent. "Dude you can't be in contest now." I was shocked. "Why not?" I asked. "Because you lost alot of blood everybody was worry about you Courtney told us that you guys were going somewhere." I nodded. Can't tell Courtney nothing! "Well from now on I'm NEVER telling Courtney shit!" Trent laughed. Later Sierra came. "Cody! I was so worry about you!" She hugged me. I whisper to Trent. "Help me." "Ok Sierra he need to be with Noah now." Sierra and Trent left. So glad that Sierra left. Noah opened his eyes because he was fake sleeping the whole time. "Hey Cody feeling ok?" He asked. "Yeah I am thanks for you. You save my life Noah from Jason. If you wasn't here for me then I will be eaten." I said. "It was no problem I did it for love. I couldn't loss you Cody." I smiled at Noah and he smiled at me back. "Noah I love you." "I love you too Cody." He kissed me on the forehead.

After a couple of week I have a broken leg but atleast I could go to the prom. "Cody are you sure you want tell everybody?" I nodded. "Ok then whatever you say." He holded my hand and walked to the prom. We went inside of the prom and everybody was shocked, but Courtney she was just upset. But then everybody clapped at us and contiune dancing. Noah takes me to a privay place when few couples was up there. We slow dancing right there. The few couples left and went inside. "Noah will you please make me a vampire for you." He smiled at me. "Well then I will." He kissed my neck. "It not quick there just be happy that you with me." We was still slow dancing and having fun.

_The End..._

**A/N: Ok I'm stop hereI hope u like it! Even my classmates! So remember if you like to make a couple of one my classmates go ahead Idc(i don' care) so yeah enjoy! P.S. should I put this as crossover? Please answer! There's going be a part 2 of this so I hope u like it!**


End file.
